Wee Sing Together (battybarney2014's version)
Wee Sing Together is a Barney Home Video for that was released in July 12, 2005. On August 17, 2009, it was later re-released under a different title "Let's Sing with Barney". Plot Barney and the Kids whisks Stephaine and Kimball to the hangout to celebrate Stephanie's Birthday and his seventh year old and having a New Year Eve at Stephanie's House in Los Angeles, California. Meanwhile, Sally gets a surprise when her two favorite stuffed animals, Melody Mouse and Hum Bear, magically come to life and take her and her little brother, Jonathan, and their dog, Bingo, to the magical Wee Sing Park to meet a marching band and celebrate her birthday party with their friends. They sing, dance, and learn how to conquer their The Special Guess Family with Baby Bop and BJ Join the Fun with the Airplane Songs or fears when a storm hits. and the let's go home and having of New Year Eve Midnight for Stephanie and the Best Birthday Ever Had of fun day with Barney, at the Pool Party Carnival Picnic. With great Big Fiberglass Pool, with Slides, A Road Stage with Curtains, to Parking Lot the Cars & Trucks. Cast * Barney (Season 3 Body: Carey Stinson; Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) * BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) (cameo) * Bridget (Madison Pettis) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Gina (Alexis Acosta) * Donny (Alex Collins) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Mike (Blake Garrett) * Sarah (Tory Green) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Daisy Abel (Kelly Warren) * Martha Abel (Claire Davis) * Miranda Abel (Elizabeth "Marie" Clementine) * Ruby Abel (Eleanor "Mary" T. O'Carrot) * Valerie Abel (Karen Nacoochee) * Nick Minor (Eddy Warren) * Anna Minor (Hannah Stanley/Jennifer Brie Johnson) * Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) * Whitney (Kayla Levels) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Matt (Breuer Bass) * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * Wilbur the Calf (Julie Lemieux) * Libby the Lamb (Taylor Barber) * Ray the Rooster (Lan Busher) * Dasha the Duck (Emma Pustil) * DJ Lance Rock (Lance Robertson) * Toodee (Erin Pearce) * Foofa (Emma Jacobs-Briggs) * Brobee (Amos Watene) * Plex (Christian Jacobs) * Muno (Adam Deibert) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) The Kidsongs Kids Character * Alexie Agdeppa * Christopher "Chris" Aguilar * Lynsey Bartilson * Matthew Bartilson * Christian Buenaventura * Tiffany Burton * Gustav "Gus" Carr * Kari Floberg * Enjoli Flynn * Marcus "Mark" Humphrey * Nycole Koyano * Stephanie Koyano * Michael Minden * Megan Miyahira * Michelle Montoya * Hassan Nicholas * Alexandra "Alex" Picatto * Katharine "Katie" Polk * Janessa Ray * Casey Rion * Shira Roth * Melanee Ann Shale * Kyle Stanley * Janet Veyts * Kevin Williamson, Jr. * Daniel "Danny" Zavatsky The Colby's Clubhouse Kids Friends Character * Stephanie * Shaina * Chloe * Gabi Mouse in the House Kids Friends Character * Lucia Xypteras * Viny E' Silva * Jessica Atwell * Dino Satiropoulos * Makhudu Mamabolo * Young Jin-Kim * Joanna Kidane * Keina Jooste * Tatiana Lacorazzo * Johan Van Der Merwe * Michaela Leventis * Kyri Loulainou * Mariangela Scremin * Joanna Martins * Jerusha Chetty * George Maimonis * Cristo Charalampopoulos Out of the Box Kids Friends Characters * Celine Margaret Ordioni * Brandon Zemel * Spiridoula Cardona * Sal Viviano * Liam Burke * Elijah Rivera * Andrea Rosario * Madeleine Martin * Brad Duck * Zachary Ross * Alex McMains * Nicholas Eng * Dane Hammond * Michael Mylett * Josh Jones * Cece Cortes * Jill Shackner * Matthew Storff * Tyler Lee * Christopher Jordan * Lindsey Pickering Blue's Clues Characters * Blue Puppy (Traci Paige Johnson) * Joe Burns (Donavon Patton) * Steve Burns (Steven Burns) * Lisa Burns (Tessa Ludwick) * Sidetable Drawer (Aleisha Allen) * Mailbox (Mike Rubin) * Mr. Salt (Nick Balaban) * Mrs. Pepper (Spencer Kayden) * Paprika (Jenna Marie Castle) * Tickety Tock (Kathryn Avery) * Slippery Soap (Cody Ross Pitts) * Shovel (Stephen Schmidt) * Pail (Julia Wetherell) * Magenta Puppy (Koyalee Chanda) * Periwinkle (Cameron Bowen) * Green Puppy (Adam Peltzman) * Orange Kitten (Caitlin Hale) Gullah Gullah Island Friends Character * James Alston (James Edward Coleman II) * Vanessa Alston (Vanessa Baden) * Natalie Alston (Natalie Daise) * Ron Alston (Ron Daise) * Simeon Alston (Simeon Othello Daise) * Marisol (Ana Christina Randolph) * Bryan (Bryan Nguyen) * Armando (Armando Guerra) * Shaina Alston (Shaina M. Freeman) Cameo Character * Colleen (Claire Burdette) (cameo) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) (cameo) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) (cameo) * Angela (Demi Lovato) (cameo) * Beth (Katherine Pully) (cameo) * Mario (Zachary Soza) (cameo) * Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) (cameo) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (cameo) * Darnell (Devante Warren) (cameo) * Jamal (Jalil Williams) (cameo) * Scott (Alex Wilson) (cameo) * Debi (Jasmine Woods) (cameo) Special Guess from "The Backyard Gang" All Star Character * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Thomas (Jonathan Pendegrass) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Jennifer (Alexis Harris) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) * Gary (Junior T. O'Chang) * AJ (Ajay Reddy) * Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Dolores (Mary Kate Olsen) * Sharon (Ashley Olsen) Special Guess First Generation Character * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Alissa (Monet Chandler) * Ashley (Maurie Chandler) * Nicole (Patricia Gonzalez) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Jesse (Dean DeLuna) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Andy (Andy Evans) * Mary (Mary Evans) * Arnold (Paul Tiesler) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Katie (Katie Gross) * Jimmy (Sean Gowers) * Lexi (Lizzy Broadstreet) * Gosalyn (Myranda Alexander) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) * Augustus (Robert Gay) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Berlioz (Philip Tanzini) * Susie (Mischa Bond) * Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Gordon (Billy Jayne) * Brandon (Brandon Perry-Russell) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) All Star Character Second Generation * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Darla (Jasmina Lee) * Junior (John Mountford) * Bruno (Michael Caloz) * Seth (Bug Hall) * Curtis (Monte Black) * Jessica (Talia Davis) * Cody (Trevor Morgan) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) * Tony (Trent Gentry) * Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) * Abby (Diana Rice) * Marcella (Kyla Pratt) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Andrew (Robert Lundquist) * Jean-Claude (Danny Mullins) * Lillian (Tessa Ludwick) * Shelley (Lisa Solis) * Lola (Paige Segal) * Helen (Nanea Miyeta) * Linda (Adrianne Kangas) * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Dasha (Lola T. O'Celery) * Michelle (Kristen T. O'Broccoli) * Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) * Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) * Kevin (Brandt Love) * Andy (Fernando Moguel) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Jill (Lana Whittington) The Character Counts Kids Cast * Michael (Corey Hayes) * Sarah (Brittany Bentley) * Joey (Mark Augustine) * Maria (Jaklyn Kennedy) * Patrick (John Mountford) * Katie (Tessa Ludwick) * Carlos (Andree Acevedo) * Tiffany (Mia Barrington) * Evan (David Moore) * Jake (Wesley Taylor) * Kelsey (Sarah Thomason) * Mariana (Randal Trinidad) Movie Characters Cast * Sam (Jamie Croft) * Charlie Bucket (Freddie Highmore) * Violet Beauregarde (AnnaSophia Robb) * Augustus Gloop (Philip Wiegratz) * Veruca Salt (Julia Winter) * Mike Teavee (Jordan Fry) * Mikey (Sean Astin) * Brand (Josh Brolin) * Andy (Kerri Green) * Mouth (Corey Feldman) * Data (Jonathan Ke Quan) * Stef (Martha Plimpton) * Chunk (Jeff Cohen) * Spanky (Travis Tedford) * Stymie (Kevin Jamal Woods) * Froggy (Jordan Warkol) * Buckwheat (Ross Elliot Bagley) * Porky (Zachary Mabry) * Alfalfa (Bug Hall) * Waldo (Blake Mclver Ewing) * Mary Ann (Juliette Brewer) * Jane (Heather Karasek) * Darla Hood (Brittany Ashton Holmes) Additional Cast * Lisa (Kelsey White) * Sally (Hollie Weikel) * Jonathan (Aaron Cooley) * Melody Mouse (Judith Mason) * Hum Bear (William Simmonds) * Wee Rabbit Peter III (Twig Webster) * Mark and Clark (Dame and Francis Lackaff) * Christina (Betsy Dethman) * Robert (Gregory Akagi) * Jenny (Sarah Zagone) * Billy (Tony Melson) * Eric (Kevin Malstrom) * Debbie (Jessica Lee Mallare) * Teapot (Susan Rice) * Drum Major (Joseph R. Cronin) * Old MacDonald and Farm Animals Puppets (Cal Scott) JumpStart Characters from the Book * Frankie (Ryan Wiesbrock) * Hopsalot (Andrew Gilbert) * Pierre the Bear (Peter Gabriele) * Casey Cat (Christopher Seaman) * Eleanor Elephant (Jennifer York) * Kisha Koala (Caitlin Del Sol) * CJ the Frog (Andrew Gilbert) * Edison the Firefly (Matthew Bayne) * Cecil the Mouse (Ryan Weisbrock) * Jack the Mouse (Brendan Tetrault) * Roquefort the Mouse (Ryan Weisbrock) * Brie the Mouse (Caitlin Del Sol) * Boo Boo Bunny (Jennifer York) * Deli Bear (Angelo Scalise) * Bebop Hamster (Joel Gould) * Aggie Astor (Laura Diekmann) * Cuckoo (Brenda Kazzi) Songs # Barney Theme Song (Season 3 version) (Preformed by Cast) # Being Together (Preformed by Jackson, Sean Abel, David, Miguel, Laura, Whitney, Stacy & Kami) # The More we Get Together (Preformed by Jackson, Sean Abel, David, Miguel, Laura, Whitney, Stacy, Kami, Kelly, Tracy, Gina, Sarah, Donny & Mike) # Skidamarink (Preformed by Kids) # I Love Birthdays (Preformed by Barney and Kids) # The Having Fun Song (Preformed by Barney, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids) # Blue's Clues Theme Song (from Blue's Big Musical) (Preformed by Lisa) # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band (Preformed by Barney, Drum Major, Steve, Joe, Lisa, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids) # Putting on a Show (Preformed by Barney, Steve, Joe, Lisa, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids) # Putting on a Show (Reprise) (Preformed by Barney, Steve, Joe, Lisa, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha and Kids) # Walking Walking (Preformed by Kids) # Rickety Tickety (Preformed by Barney, Steve, Joe, Lisa, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha and Kids) # Little Peter Rabbit (Preformed by Barney, Steve, Joe, Lisa, Melody Mouse, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Hum Bear, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha and Kids) # I'm A Little Teapot (Preformed by Barney, Teapot and Kids) # Alphabet Song (Preformed by Barney, Steve, Joe, Lisa, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids) # BINGO (Preformed by Barney, Steve, Joe, Lisa, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha, DJ Lance, Toodee, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, Muno and Kids) # Sally's Wearing a Red Dress (Preformed by Barney, Steve, Joe, Lisa, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha, DJ Lance, Toodee, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, Muno and Kids) # Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Preformed by Barney, Old MacDonald and Farm Animals Puppets, Steve, Joe, Lisa, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha, DJ Lance, Toodee, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, Muno and Kids) # The Airplane Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Steve, Joe, Lisa, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha, DJ Lance, Toodee, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, Muno and Kids) # What Shall We Make Today? (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop and Kids) # Scary Stories (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Steve, Joe, Lisa, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha, DJ Lance, Toodee, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, Muno and Kids) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Steve, Joe, Lisa, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha, DJ Lance, Toodee, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, Muno and Kids) # The Having Fun Song (Reprise) (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Steve, Joe, Lisa, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha, DJ Lance, Toodee, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, Muno and Kids) # Me and My Family (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me"/"Barney Songs From The Park") # Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? (Preformed by Lisa and Sean Abel) # The Letter "T" Song (Preformed by Hopsalot) # To God Be the Glory (Preformed by Lisa) # Cuckoo, Cuckoo (Preformed by Aggie Ashtor, Lisa and Sean Abel) # London Bridge (Preformed by Lisa, Sean Abel, 3 Mice, Boo Boo, Pierre, Kisha, Eleanor & Casey) # Look at Me I'm Dancing (Preformed by Casey Cat) # The Dance of the Reed Flutes (instrumental) # Love Is Good For Anything That Ails You (Preformed by Eleanor Elephant) # Dress Up (Preformed by Eleanor Elephant) # Ten Little Baby Birds (Preformed by Lisa, Sean Abel, Pierre, Eleanor & Casey) # The ABC Song (Preformed by Lisa, Sean Abel, 3 Mice, Boo Boo, Pierre, Kisha, Eleanor & Casey) # Lisa's Thinking Song (tune: Tina's Sad Song) (Preformed by Lisa) # Why Can't I (Preformed by Lisa) # Someone to Love You Forever (Preformed by Barney) # We Sat on Down (Preformed by Lisa) # I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (Preformed by Foofa) # Look at Me, I'm Dancing (reprise) (Preformed by Toodee) # Little Bunny Foo Foo (Preformed by BJ, Baby Bop, Steve, Joe, Lisa, 5 JumpStart Preschool Gang, 5 JumpStart Kindergarten Gang, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha, DJ Lance, Toodee, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, Muno and Kids) # Happy Dancin' (Preformed by Barney) # We've Got Shoes (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Steve, Joe, Lisa, 5 JumpStart Preschool Gang, 5 JumpStart Kindergarten Gang, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha, DJ Lance, Toodee, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, Muno and Kids) # What Should I Do? (Run Sean Abel, Run Version) (Preformed by Baby Bop) # Why Can't I (reprise) (Preformed by Sean Abel) # Putting on a Show (Finale) (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Steve, Joe, Lisa, 5 JumpStart Preschool Gang, 5 JumpStart Kindergarten Gang, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha, DJ Lance, Toodee, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, Muno and Kids) # So Long Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Steve, Joe, Lisa, 5 JumpStart Preschool Gang, 5 JumpStart Kindergarten Gang, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha, DJ Lance, Toodee, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, Muno and Kids) # I Love You (Preformed by Barney, Steve, Joe, Lisa, 5 JumpStart Preschool Gang, 5 JumpStart Kindergarten Gang, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha, DJ Lance, Toodee, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, Muno and Kids) End Credit Music # Me and My Family # I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing # Little Bunny Foo Foo # We've Got Shoes # Happy Dancin' # What Should I Do? # Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? Clues # White Dress # Red Roses # Glass Slippers (Book of JumpStartville) Answer * Michelle's Wedding Scenes in the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are: * Season 3 Opening Sequence * Jackson, Sean Abel, David, Miguel, Laura, Whitney, Stacy and Kami are the singing vocals of "Being Together" * Barney comes to life and the kids hugged him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) * Barney, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids singing the first verse of "Putting on a Show" (And when he's tall that's what we call) * Barney and his friends singing the first verse of "Rickety Tickety" (A dinosaur sensation) * Kids sing "Walking, Walking" * Foofa singing "I'd Like to Teach The World to Sing" * Barney and his friends singing "Little Peter Rabbit" (Barney's friends are big and small) * BJ, Baby Bop, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Wilbur, Libby, Ray, Dasha, DJ Lance, Toodee, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, Muno and Kids singing the first two lines of second verse of "Little Bunny Foo Foo" (They come from lots of places) * Dasha the Duck saying "Whee" (After school they meet to play) * Barney and his Friends singing the first two lines of second verse of "Sally's Wearing a Red Dress" (And sing with happy faces) * Sean Abel is showing the trees during the song "Why Can't I" (Barney shows us lots of things) * Baby Bop Chasing Sean Abel during the Song of "What Should I Do?" (Like how to play and pretend) * Barney and his friends singing "We've Got Shoes" (ABC's & 123's) * Sean Abel gives Barney a Hug (And how to be a friend) * Barney and his friends singing "The Having Fun Song" (Barney comes to play with us) * Barney and his friends singing "Putting on a Show (Finale)" (Whenever we may need him) * Barney singing "Happy Dancin'" (Barney can be your friend too) * The Barney doll on tire swing with rainbow on it (from Season 3) (If you just make-believe him) * Season 3 Title Card reading "Wee Sing Together: Let's Sing With Barney" Credits * Founder/Creator: Sheryl Stamps Leach * Executive Producers: Randy Dalton * Supervising Producer: Linda Houston, Jim Rowley * Segment Producer: Linda Dippel * Producer: Ben Vaughn * Associate Producer: Julie Hutchings, Charlotte Spivey, R. Shawn Kelly * Director: Steven Feldman and Fred Holmes * Writer: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Lyricist & Composer Original Songs: Angelo Natalie, Phil Parker, Joe Phillips, Bob Singleton, Deborra Murphy, Lawrence I. Haron, Soundelux, Florida, Inc. * Costume Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Vice President of Content Development: Debi Alexander * Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry * Production Manager: Robin C. Mathiesen * Associate Director: Heather Smith * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, PH.D. Margie Larsen, M. Ed. * Cast: * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson; Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) * BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) (cameo) * Bridget (Madison Pettis) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Gina (Alexis Acosta) * Donny (Alex Collins) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Mike (Blake Garrett) * Sarah (Tory Green) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Daisy Abel (Kelly Warren) * Martha Abel (Claire Davis) * Miranda Abel (Elizabeth "Marie" Clementine) * Ruby Abel (Eleanor "Mary" T. O'Carrot) * Valerie Abel (Karen Nacoochee) * Nick Minor (Eddy Warren) * Anna Minor (Hannah Stanley/Jennifer Brie Johnson) * Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) * Whitney (Kayla Levels) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Matt (Breuer Bass) * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * Wilbur the Calf (Julie Lemieux) * Libby the Lamb (Taylor Barber) * Ray the Rooster (Lan Busher) * Dasha the Duck (Emma Pustil) * DJ Lance Rock (Lance Robertson) * Toodee (Erin Pearce) * Foofa (Emma Jacobs-Briggs) * Brobee (Amos Watene) * Plex (Christian Jacobs) * Muno (Adam Deibert) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) * Alexie Agdeppa * Christopher "Chris" Aguilar * Lynsey Bartilson * Matthew Bartilson * Christian Buenaventura * Tiffany Burton * Gustav "Gus" Carr * Kari Floberg * Enjoli Flynn * Marcus "Mark" Humphery * Nycole Koyano * Stephanie Koyano * Michael Minden * Megan Miyahira * Michelle Montoya * Hassan Nicholas * Alexandra "Alex" Picatto * Katharine "Katie" Polk * Janessa Ray * Casey Rion * Shira Roth * Melanee Ann Shale * Kyle Stanley * Janet Veyts * Danielle Wiener * Kevin Williamson Jr. * Daniel "Danny" Zavatsky * Stephanie * Shaina * Chloe * Gabi * Lucia Xypteras * Viny E' Silva * Jessica Atwell * Dino Satiropoulos * Makhudu Mamabolo * Young Jin-Kim * Joanna Kidane * Keina Jooste * Tatiana Lacorazzo * Johan Van Der Merwe * Michaela Leventis * Kyri Loulainou * Mariangela Scremin * Joanna Martins * Jerusha Chetty * George Maimonis * Cristo Charalampopoulos * Blue Puppy (Traci Paige Johnson) * Joe Burns (Donavon Patton) * Steve Burns (Steven Burns) * Lisa Burns (Tessa Ludwick) * Sidetable Drawer (Aleisha Allen) * Mailbox (Mike Rubin) * Mr. Salt (Nick Balaban) * Mrs. Pepper (Spencer Kayden) * Paprika (Jenna Marie Castle) * Tickety Tock (Kathryn Avery) * Slippery Soap (Cody Ross Pitts) * Shovel (Stephen Schmidt) * Pail (Julia Wetherell) * Magenta Puppy (Koyalee Chanda) * Periwinkle (Cameron Bowen) * Green Puppy (Adam Peltzman) * Orange Kitten (Caitlin Hale) * James Alston (James Edward Coleman II) * Vanessa Alston (Vanessa Baden) * Natalie Alston (Natalie Daise) * Ron Alston (Ron Daise) * Simeon Alston (Simeon Othello Daise) * Marisol (Ana Christina Randolph) * Bryan (Bryan Nguyen) * Armando (Armando Guerra) * Shaina Alston (Shaina M. Freeman) * Colleen (Claire Burdette) (cameo) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) (cameo) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) (cameo) * Angela (Demi Lovato) (cameo) * Beth (Katherine Pully) (cameo) * Mario (Zachary Soza) (cameo) * Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) (cameo) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (cameo) * Darnell (DeVante Warren) (cameo) * Jamal (Jalil Williams) (cameo) * Scott (Alex Wilson) (cameo) * Debi (Jasmine Wood) (cameo) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Thomas (Jonathan Pendegrass) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Jennifer (Alexie Harris) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) * Gary (Junior T. O'Chang) * AJ (Ajay Reddy) * Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Alissa (Monet Chandler) * Ashley (Maurie Chandler) * Nicole (Patricia Gonzalez) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Jesse (Dean DeLuna) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Andy (Andy Evans) * Mary (Mary Evans) * Arnold (Paul Tiesler) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Katie (Katie Gross) * Jimmy (Sean Gowers) * Lexi (Lizzy Broadstreet) * Gosalyn (Myranda Alexander) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) * Augustus (Robert Gay) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Berlioz (Philip Tanzini) * Susie (Mischa Bond) * Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Gordon (Billy Jayne) * Brandon (Brandon Perry-Russell) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Darla (Jasmina Lee) * Junior (John Mountford) * Bruno (Michael Caloz) * Seth (Bug Hall) * Curtis (Monte Black) * Jessica (Talia Davis) * Cody (Trevor Morgan) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) * Tony (Trent Gentry) * Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) * Abby (Diana Rice) * Marcella (Kyla Pratt) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Andrew (Robert Lundquist) * Jean-Claude (Danny Mullins) * Lillian (Tessa Ludwick) * Shelley (Lisa Solis) * Lola (Paige Segal) * Helen (Nanea Miyeta) * Linda (Adrianne Kangas) * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Dasha (Lola T. O'Celery) * Michelle (Kristen T. O'Broccoli) * Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) * Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) * Kevin (Brandt Love) * Andy (Fernando Moguel) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Jill (Lana Whittington) * Michael (Corey Hayes) * Sarah (Brittany Bentley) * Joey (Mark Augustine) * Maria (Jaklyn Kennedy) * Patrick (John Mountford) * Katie (Tessa Ludwick) * Carlos (Andree Acevedo) * Tiffany (Mia Barrington) * Evan (David Moore) * Jake (Wesley Taylor) * Kelsey (Sarah Thomason) * Mariana (Randal Trinidad) * Sam (Jamie Croft) * Charlie Bucket (Freddie Highmore) * Violet Beauregarde (AnnaSophia Robb) * Augustus Gloop (Philip Wiegratz) * Veruca Salt (Julia Winter) * Mike Teavee (Jordan Fry) * Mikey (Sean Astin) * Brand (Josh Brolin) * Andy (Kerri Green) * Mouth (Corey Feldman) * Data (Jonathan Ke Quan) * Stef (Martha Plimpton) * Chunk (Jeff Cohen) * Spanky (Travis Tedford) * Stymie (Kevin Jamal Woods) * Froggy (Jordan Warkol) * Buckwheat (Ross Elliot Bagley) * Porky (Zachary Mabry) * Alfalfa (Bug Hall) * Waldo (Blake Mclver Ewing) * Mary Ann (Juliette Brewer) * Jane (Heather Karasek) * Darla Hood (Brittany Ashton Holmes) * Lisa (Kelsey White) * Sally (Hollie Weikel) * Jonathan (Aaron Cooley) * Melody Mouse (Judith Mason) * Hum Bear (William Simmonds) * Wee Rabbit Peter III (Twig Webster) * Mark and Clark (Dame and Francis Lackaff) * Christina (Betsy Dethman) * Robert (Gregory Akagi) * Jenny (Sarah Zagone) * Billy (Tony Melson) * Eric (Kevin Malstrom) * Debbie (Jessica Lee Mallare) * Teapot (Susan Rice) * Drum Major (Joseph R. Cronin) * Old MacDonald and Farm Animals Puppets (Cal Scott) * Frankie (Ryan Wiesbrock) * Hopsalot (Andrew Gilbert) * Pierre the Bear (Peter Gabriele) * Casey Cat (Christopher Seaman) * Eleanor Elephant (Jennifer York) * Kisha Koala (Caitlin Del Sol) * CJ the Frog (Andrew Gilbert) * Edison the Firefly (Matthew Bayne) * Cecil the Mouse (Ryan Weisbrock) * Jack the Mouse (Brendan Tetrault) * Roquefort the Mouse (Ryan Weisbrock) * Brie the Mouse (Caitlin Del Sol) * Boo Boo Bunny (Jennifer York) * Deli Bear (Angelo Scalise) * Bebop Hamster (Joel Gould) * Aggie Astor (Laura Diekmann) * Cuckoo (Brenda Kazzi) * Additional Casting: Shirley Abrams * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Manager: Andrew Feigin * Assistant Stage Managers: Peter Muste and Travis DeCastro * Audio Supervisor: David M. Boothe * Editor: McKee Smith * Associate Moving Light Programmer: Jack Albeck * Lighting Supervisor: David Grill * Assistant Lighting Designer: Laura Manteuffel * Technical Director: Terrie Davis, Emmett Loughran * Video Engineer Lighting Director: Bink Williams * Video Support Supervisor: Ken Wise * Camera Operators: Bruce A. Harmon, Bruce Deck, Eric Norberg, Vance Holmes, Mark Renaudin, Jason Kantrowitz, Tom Dowling, Alan Anesto, Ron Washburn * Louma Crane Operator: Stuart Allen * Louma Crane Assistant: Ernie Jew * Louma Crane Arm: Jasper Johnson * Unitel Representative: Janine Crowe * Unitel EIC/Technical Support: Keith Blachly * Unitel Maintenance: Peter Dahlstrom * VTR Operator: Pete Ten Haagan * Production Audio: Ken Billington, David Voss, Jenny Dempsey * Audio Assistants: Sheryl Crow and Tay C. Hoyle * Pre-recording Engineer: Dan Gerhard * Utility: Tony Lenzo, Jim Parente, Keith Guadaramma, Vinnie DeMaio * Barney's Hat Designer for Property Master: Susie Thennes * Props: Elizabeth Velten * Flyman: James Anderson * Fly Rigging: Flying By Foy * Dressers: Maron Ali, Andrew Corbo, Dana Davis, Marcia McIntosh, Donna Smith, Peter White * Chorus Dressers: Beth Durham and DeWayne Kirchner * Head Carpentry: Jimmy McDonald * Assistant Carpentry: Tom Christiansen * Head Electrics: Billy Walker * Assistant Electrics: John Lemac and Anthony LaMacchia * Chief Front Lights: Thomas Daniel Gorey * Head Props: Tony Hauser * Head Audio: Ed Santini * Assistant Costume Designer: Georgia Ford-Wagenhurst * Wardrobe Supervisor: Barbara Van Zandt * Wardrobe Coordinator: Thom Heyer * Wardrobe Illustrator: Julie Ballantyne-Hinkle * Special FX Make-Up Design: Larry Aeschlimann * Special FX Make-Up: Jeanie D'Iorio * Make-Up & Hair: Kasha Breuning, David Maderich, Carol Sherry, Pauline White * Wardrobe Assistant: Janet Bush * Costume Technicians: Charles Bailey and Ray Henry * Stitchers: Susie Thennes, Tommy Bourgeois, Traci Hutton, Andy Wallach, Roy Turpin, Diana Story, Natalie G. Sergi-Saari, Jacqueline L. Hesley, Jennifer Eufemi, Mike Hefner, Nancy Steward * Head Costume Assistant: Brian Blevins * Costume Assistants: Bennett Golder, Jim Horvath, Michael Adkins * Farm Handler: Dawn Animal Agency * Production Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Production Manager: Lynn Finkle * Assistant To The Producer: Jill Hance * Script Supervisors: Kelly Maher and Lindsey Aikens * Assistant Music Director: Cry Wolf Music Inc. * Music Production Coordinator: Keith Davenport * Music Recording Engineer: Mike Pietzsch * Playback Operator: Wally Usiatynski * Post Supervisor: Jeff Gittle * Post-Production Engineer: Randy Breedlove * Video Graphics: Peggy Fussell * Credits: David Buell * Assistant To The Performance Director: Nancy White-Marshall * Tutor: Sandra Gilpin * Child Supervisor: Mary Evans * Production Assistants: Darin Williams, Yusufu Henry, Brian Wander * Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy Parker, and Dennis DeShazer * Special Thanks To: Jonathan Tisch, Allen LeWinter, Barry Slotnick, and Amy Cascio * Original Barney, Baby Bop, and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Charities Benefitted From This Production: The National Network Of Children's Advocacy Centers, Camp WIN (Women In Need, Inc.), Lifebeat, The Naras Foundation, Inc., The Nordoff-Robbins Music Therapy Foundation, Inc. * For More Information, Please Call 1-800-791-8093 * Executive Supervision: Jocelyn Stevenson * Copyright ©2003 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Trivia * This is a great big world finale episode to use the A clue a clue phrase. The first one is The Grow Show!. * Steve wears the same green striped shirt Season 1-2-3 & 4. * Joe wears the same yellow square shirt from season 5. * Lisa wears the same clothes and hairstyle while Kim wore in "The Apple Corps". * The Barney costume from "Can You Sing That Song?" is used. * The Barney voice of Duncan Brannan sings is used in this home video was also seen on "Come on Over to Barney's House", and his voice of Tim Dever used in this home video was also seen on "Barney's Super Singing Circus" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Adventure Bus" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "My Baby Brother" is used. * The BJ costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. * The BJ voice from "I Can Be a Firefighter" is used. * A reference is made to "Wee Sing Together" is used. * The same Season 6 Barney doll that was used in "Barney's Beach Party" was also used in this video. * The same of Barney wear the same Short Ringmaster jacket from "Barney Live! In New York City". * The same top hat that Barney wears used in this episode was also seen in "I Can Do That!". * The same happy dancing shoes that Barney wears used in this episode was also seen in "On Again, Off Again and The Best of Barney". * The same cane stick that Barney holds for the songs "Happy Dancin'", and "I Love You" was also seen in "On Again, Off Again". * The production for this video took place from December 31, 2003 until May 1, 2004. * The arrangements for the background musical used in this home video were also heard are also used in "It's Your Birthday, Barney", expect it's was the "Barney's Christmas Star", "Barney's Musical Castle", "All Aboard", "BJ's Really Cool House", "Splish! Splash!", "Play It Safe!", "My Family and Me", "Bunches of Boxes!", "Movin' and Groovin'", "Now I Know My ABC's", "Barney's Colorful World!", "Let's Go To The Farm", "The Land of Make Believe", "Let the Games Begin" and "Everyone Is Special". * This video was supposed to be originally released in March 2005. However, but it was delayed until July 12, 2005. * The soundtrack was released on May 2005, before this video was released on July 12, 2005. * This is first time Stephanie snores is sleeping, pixie dust sprinkles on her and Kimball in his room to have sweet dreams is snoring, her snore is the same as Zelda's snore from the sequel and the third game of Super Smash Bros conducts, she does the same thing as Carrie Rawlins from "Bedknobs and Broomsticks" and Amy from Barney & the Backyard Gang video "Waiting for Santa" apologizes for saying a bad word to Barney and the gang. * The Season 6 Barney doll from is used in this video. * This video is similar to "Barney's Birthday (2005)", expect it has Stephaine's 7th Birthday New Year Eve Party in this video. * Three of these kids (Laura, Stacy and Jackson) also appeared in Barney's Colorful World. with Whitney, Miguel, Rachel, David & Kami. * Five of these kids (Bridget, Tracy, Brian, Matt, and Kelly) also appeared in Can You Sing That Song?. * Bridget wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a long hair. * Tracy wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a hairstyle. * Gina wears the same clothes from Barney's Colorful World. And a little long hair. * Donny wears the same clothes from Barney's Colorful World. And a short hair. * Kami wears the same clothes from Movin & Groovin, You Can Count On Me and Look What I Can Do. And a hairstyle. * Stacy wears the same clothes from Movin & Groovin, Making a Move, Home Safe Home, Now I Know My ABC's, Wonderful World of Shapes and Easy as ABC. And a hairstyle. * Mike wears the same clothes from Barney's Colorful World. And a short hair. * Sarah wears the same clothes from Barney's Colorful World. And a long hair. * Anna wears the same clothes from Making a Move. And a little long hair. * Brian wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a short hair. * Whitney wears the same clothes from Making a Move, Home Safe Home, Now I Know My ABC's, Ready, Set, Play!, Coming On Strong, Let's Play Games, Wonderful World of Shapes and Easy as ABC. And a hairstyle. * David wears the same clothes from Movin & Groovin, Let's Pretend with Barney, Home Safe Home, Just Imagine (home video) & I'm A Builder. And a short hair. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Let's Pretend with Barney, Ready, Set, Play!, Coming On Strong, Let's Play Games & Making a Move. And a short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes from Let's Pretend with Barney & Barney's Colorful World. And a hairstyle. * Rachel wears the same clothes from Just Imagine (home video) & I'm A Builder. And a hairstyle. * Nick wears the same clothes from You Can Count on Me (Episode). And a short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Now I Know My ABC's. And a short hair. * Matt wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a hairstyle. * The Bob Singleton version of "I Love You" from this video next was "Barney in Outer Space (2002)" and the low pitch -1 would be until used in "Barney's Super Singing Circus". Voiceovers for Clues White Dress (Violin) * A Clue A Clue from Blue's ABC's * There's A Clue from What Game Does Blue Want to Learn * Right There from Magenta Comes Over * Notebook from Snack Time Red Roses (Harmonica) * A Clue from What Time is It for Blue? (Third Clue: Pillow) * A Clue from The Lost Episode (first Clue: Flowers) * A Clue A Clue from What is Blue Trying to Do? (Second clue: a Pencil) * No, A Clue from Geography (second Clue: Shelf) * A Clue A Clue from What Does Blue Want to Build? (first Clue: Flashlight) * It's A Clue from Mechanics and A Clue from Adventures in Art (third Clue: a Roof) * A Clue Right There from Little Einsteins Blue's Clues in Barney & Dora's Gabba Talent Show! (second clue: Flower (from Blue's Play)) * Look, There's a Clue from Animal Behavior * Aah, A Clue from What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? (second Clue: A Drum) * Notebook from What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Glass Slippers (Organ) (Book of JumpStartville) * A Clue A Clue from Art Appreciation (second clue: A String) * No It's A Clue from Adventures in Art * Right There from What Does Blue Want to Make (third Clue: Sock) * Notebook from Steve Gets the Sniffles (first clue: A Spoon) * Thinking Chair from The Lost Episode! * Michelle's Wedding (2 Child kids said) Category:Barney Home Video Second Generation Category:Barney Home Videos